


You're beautiful

by ThisWeirdo03



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Dom Crowley (Good Omens), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Spanking, Strip Tease, Sub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWeirdo03/pseuds/ThisWeirdo03
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are returning from the Ritz. A rude comment is made about Aziraphale. Crowley wants to show his angel how beautiful he is.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	You're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Scroll down for some spanking, I can't believe I wrote this.

As every Sunday, a very unusual couple was sitting at their usual table. An angel and a demon were finally free, after the armaggedon’t happened well, didn’t happen actually, they were enjoying every day of it. They would go for walks to the St. James’s Park, feed ducks, go for picnics and then go to Crowley’s flat or the bookshop.

They were free now and they could be together, officialy, not being constantly afraid about what ther head offices could do. They were at the Ritz now, Crowley was feeding his angel his chocolate mousse, he ordered only to see Aziraphale smile sweetly and hum with appreciation,when he would put a teaspoon of it against his angel’s mouth.

„You look scrumptious when you eat, you know angel? Absolutely lovely” said the demon to his angel teasingly.

When Aziraphale had finished both their desserts and Crowley drank his coffee, the demon payed the bill. He never let Aziraphale do it, he would always say that he loves spoiling his little angel and no one is going to stop him from doing so. They got up, and went to the door, Crowley helped Aziraphale put on his coat and the angel blushed.

When they went outside, it was already getting dark. Crowley reached out for his counterpart’s hand, Aziraphale took it and squeezed it tightly, Crowley squeezed back. Crowley liked holding hands, he loved how it showed that Aziraphale was his, no one else’s. His possessive instincts in him were jumping with happiness when he would kiss, hug or mark his angel. He adored marking Aziraphale, it was driving him crazy, it was like saying ‘fuck you! See? He’s mine. Mine alone! Mine, and you will never touch him!’ to all these people who ever did so much as looked as his angel for too long. The demon tugged at Aziraphale’s hand, pulled him close and buried his face in blond hair.

„You smell so good, love” he purred into soft curls and started kissing his angel’s head.

The said angel started giggling as Crowley’s lips were tickling him.

„I love you so much dear, no one has ever been so kind and nice to me” Aziraphale said and was interrupted by demon’s mouth on his.

„I’m not nice” he murmured against the angel’s soft lips.

„I love you too, angel. So much” Crowley said as their lips parted.

He wrapped his arm around the blonde and they continued walking towards the bookshop.

They were walking on a pavement, getting closer to the bookshop, when they heard a voice

„What is someone like _you_ doing with someone like _him_?”

They both turned around and saw a typical motorcyclist guy. Leather jacket, black ripped jeans and a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm.

„What do you mean ‘with someone like him’?” Crowley growled and pulled Aziraphale closer into his embrace.

„I mean that you are hot and he” he smirked, what caused Crowley to boil inside „well, he is fat, unattractive and dressed like he lives in a wrong century.” he stated and shrugged.

He didn’t even manage to turn away, Crowley was pinning him against the wall, his eyes like hellfire itself, the guy saw it and tried to wriggle away

„ Calm down I jus-” he started.

„No one will talk about my angel like this you son of a bitch!” Crowley all but roared and before anyone could realize, Crowley’s fist was on the man’s face.

The man fell onto the wall behind him, but quickly he got up to attack Crowley. The demon ducked and kicked the man before he fell down, face first. He got up once again and hit Crowley’s face. The demon growled, picked the man up and threw him at the wall with inhuman strenght. He started walking towards the lying man to finish the life of ‘the motherfucker who insulted his angel’, but the said angel tried to stop him.

„Not now sweetheart, I’ll kill him and I’m all yours” growled Crowley forcing a grin on his face, but not looking at his angel.

„Crowley, please!” said desperatly Aziraphale pulling Crowley’s arm. Crowley’s face softened a bit, he looked at Aziraphale.

„what, angel?” asked Crowley impatiently.

„Please don’t, we have to keep a low profile, remember?” begged the angel „Please, Crowley, just take me home”.

Crowley sighed and his heart broke a bit listening to angel’s voice.

„Fine” he said and hugged Aziraphale.

They looked at each other and Aziraphale gasped

„Crowley, dear, you’re bleeding!”.

„It’s nothing darling” Crowley chuckled and snapped his fingers

„I won’t have anyone talk about you that way. My perfect angel” he added and kissed him on the cheek lovingly. Aziraphale took his hand and they got to the bookshop in silence.

„Well here we are, angel” he said and kissed his lips softly.

Aziraphale’s eyes turned wide with fear.

„No, Crowley! Please stay, don’t leave me” Aziraphale stuttered out in a panicked voice.

Crowley was fully aware that he could never deny his angel anything, not like he wanted to. Only the best for his little angel. He would always spoil him with as many desserts, books or orgasms he wanted.

There were only few occasions Crowley denied Aziraphale anything, like when Aziraphale was nagging Crowley to get a cat (Crowley couldn’t stand those furry creatures), but he was sure that if his angel hadn’t given up on that dream, they would get a bloody cat. He just couldn’t resist those beautiful eyes, now was no different.

„Of course, darling” answered Crowley „After you” he added and smiled charmingly.

They entered the shop and Crowley helped Aziraphale with his coat. He’s a real gentleman sometimes, he hates it when Aziraphale calls him one though.

„I’ll make you a nice cup of cocoa, angel” Crowley said and went to the tiny kitchen located upstairs.

The cocoa was decorated with whipped cream, little marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles, just the way Crowley knew his angel liked. He went downstairs and handed the mug to the angel and sat next to him on the couch. When Aziraphale finished his cocoa and miracled the cup into the kitchen, he layed down so that his head was resting on Crowley’s laps. The demon started playing with his angel’s hair (He loved these soft curls) suddenly he noticed that Aziraphale was squirming nervously

„What’s wrong sweetheart? Is it about that fucker?” Crowley asked with concern in his voice.

'I knew I should have killed him.' He thought

Aziraphale nodded nervously.

„What is it?" The demon asked. 

Aziraphale looked like he was unsure if he should tell him.

„You can tell me anything, angel” he reassured. 

Aziraphale took a deep breath „Well, what he said was a bit true, wasn’t it? You are so gorgeous, you could have literally anyone while I’m a soft, old-fashioned bookworm”.

„What a stupid angel you are” Crowley growled „You are the most perfect creation of Hers, no one will ever get close to you. Yes, I could have anyone, but I want you, I’ve loved you since I saw you on the wall and I will love you for the rest of eternity, Aziraphale. No matter how you dress. ” his voice softening as he spoke.

An idea came into Crowley’s mind.

„Strip for me angel” he purred.

„I beg you pardon?” he asked confused.

„Strip for me, show me this beautiful body of yours, angel” he repeated his request a tad stricter this time and took off his own shirt, revealing his beautiful chest covered in short, ginger hair.

Aziraphale stood up nervously and started to unbutton layers of his clothing. Crowley was sitting on the couch with his legs spread wide. Finally Aziraphale was standing before Crowley in his drawers only.

„off with this, sweetheart.” Said Crowley palming at himself through his trousers, with a seductive smile playing on his lips.

And so Aziraphale pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them, his short (Crowley loved it), thick cock now revealed. Aziraphale tried to cover himself, but Crowley immediately stood up and caught his wrists.

„You won’t hide even a single inch of your perfect body from me. You’re _mine_ ” he said and started sucking his neck.

„You’re so beautiful, you can’t even imagine what you do to me” he murmured into angel’s ear while poking his soft belly with an impressive bulge in his trousers.

„Crowley, we both know that’s not true, I’m not beautiful. I’m not even average” he said sadly.

Crowley frowned and grabbed Aziraphale by his hand and pulled him into his lap. „Are you accusing me of lying, angel?” he asked through gritted teeth.

A loud smack echoed in the room and Aziraphale yelped in pain as Crowley delivered a sharp swat to his naked buttocks.

„I told you you are gorgeous, are you calling me a liar?” said Crowley and brought his hand down to angel’s ass once again.

„No! Of course not!” said Aziraphale offended. 

„What about all the times I would tell you how stunning you look, huh? You don’t believe that too? Crowley asked, smirking.

„No, I do!” shouted Aziraphale.

„Do you?” asked Crowley mocking surprise „Well, I think that you fucking don't” punctuing every word with a sharp swat. „I. Will. Not. Have. You. Talk. About. Yourself. In. Such. A. Demeaning. Way! Understood?!” .

Every smack was more painful than the previous one, and by now, the angel’s buttocks were bloody red.

„Yes! Yes, Crowley I-ah understand! Ouch!” sobbed Aziraphale.

„Really? Because I don’t think you’re aware of how stunning you are” said Crowley, not stopping hitting Aziraphale’s ass even for a moment.

„I do! I do! Please stop it Crowley! It hurts” Aziraphale was a crying, kicking mess right then.

„I’ll stop when you tell me how beautiful you are, angel” calmly said Crowley, like he wasn’t bruising his angel’s bottom in the same moment.

„Ah-A-I’m AH beautiful” cried out Aziraphale.

„How beautiful, sweetheart?” asked teasingly Crowley.

„So- The most beautiful, AH, so ah-perfect. Crowley! Absolutely gorgeous- Ah!”.

The spanking stopped and Crowley put his angel on his lap

„There’s my good boy” he kissed Aziraphale on the tip of his nose.

„You’re beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me nut


End file.
